As music storage and playback using personal computers became common, the term “playlist” has been adopted by various media player software programs intended to organize and control music or video on a computer. Such playlists may be defined, stored, and selected to run either in sequence or, if a random playlist function is selected, in a random order. Playlists' uses include allowing a particular desired musical or video atmosphere to be created and maintained without constant user interaction, or to allow a variety of different styles of music and video to be played without maintenance.